


"Room service" [Jonathan Pine - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Imagine: Staying at the hotel Jonathan Pine works at. You order room service and things heat up after he knocks on your door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Room service" [Jonathan Pine - One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Meister palace.

Jonathan Pine, the night manager, had just finished doing his rounds and now sat behind his desk, wearing his favorite golden tie.

But on his face, there was a permanent frown and it was a female’s fault.

The moment Pine saw her walking into the lobby, he knew she had to get under him at least once, but he fought those feelings for the sake of his job.

He had seen her on the arm of another man a couple times, but Jonathan could take the liberty to let her fill his thoughts whenever his mind wandered.

They had spoken once or twice, always greeting him whenever she walked by.

She knew his title and she respected him.

The reception’s phone rang; it almost startled the stoic man.

* * *

_1:28AM_ _._

Her balcony door was open and she was leaning against its frame. Staring out as the moonscape moved past while smoking a cigarette; she only wore a hotel courtesy robe.

There was a knock on the door.

She blew out the smoke and spoke over her shoulder.

- _Come in._

The door opened and in walked Jonathan pushing the room service trolley.

She didn’t move.

He left the cart in front of the bed and stared at her back. She had ordered smoked-salmon-cream-cheese toasts and a bottle of champagne.

 _-Good evening, ma'am._ -Jonathan said.

- _I believe it is good morrow, is it not, Mr.Pine?_ -She said in a flat tone.

The night manager showed a smile and let one word come out through it.

- _Indeed._

She still didn’t move and it made the furrow in Jonathan’s face deepen.

 _-What did I do to have the man himself deliver this for me?_ -She asked.

  _-The place is deserted, I’m afraid. Would you rather I had not?_

Jonathan couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.

 _-Open the champagne bottle, if you would be so Kind, Mr.Pine._ -She said taking the last drag on her cigarette before putting it out.

The man did as he was told.

The loud pop didn’t even faze her but she finally turned around.

Her cheeks were tainted with mascara tears. It made Jonathan uncomfortable, he never knew what to do when a woman cried in front of him. Thankfully, her tears had ceased and they had dried on their own long before he walked in.

Before he could even inquire about her well-being, she spoke.

_-Please… Help yourself, Mr.Pine._

_-I’m sorry I’m working._

_She_ walked towards him and sat on the bed.

 _-Why bring two glasses then?_ -She asked.

 _-I thought you had company. -_ He said bitterly.

_-Male Chauvinism, Mr.Pine. Can’t a girl drink champagne by herself?_

_-Double standard, ma'am. -_ He retorted. _-On this day no._

She pours champagne into the glasses.

 _-Ah, excellent then. You’re not going to leave a woman alone with all of this on Valentine’s Day… You wouldn’t do that, would you? -_ She asked.

Jonathan’s eyes showed how conflicted he was. But all he could do was stare at her. With each of her movements her bathrobe seemed loosen and show more cleavage.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate ever again during his lonely night rounds and he hated her for it. He hated her and he loved her.

She became self-conscious about her dried tears and grabbed her compact from the inside of her pocket. She tried to clean the mascara as she kept talking.

_-As you may see, I don’t deal with this day too well, Jonathan._

His first name resonated in his own head, she never had addressed him by it before.

 _-Don’t we all? …Depending on the circumstances of course._ -He answered as he sat next to her on the bed. - _Allow me._

He grabbed a napkin and soaked it in the melted ice from the champagne bucket.

Anything to touch her.

He put his hand under her chin and started wiping her face. They gazed into each other’s eyes.

 _-I suppose so.-_ She finally said _.-How would you deal with it if your fiancée had just left you?_

Jonathan froze. The silence was deafening for seconds that felt like hours.

 _-I’m really sorry to hear that._ -He said with a clenched jaw.

 _Who would dare leave you, woman?_ Jonathan thought. He was angry.

 _-Don’t be. I’m not mourning anymore, I’m celebrating_. -She said trying to sound hopeful but Pine knew better.

She grabbed both glasses and handed him one.

As much as he liked her, he was still internally debating.

But he grabbed the glass.

 _-Happy Valentine’s Day._ -He said before they clinked their glasses.

 

* * *

 Jonathan stayed. The strict man had succumbed. Or perhaps he was easily convinced by that robe that kept showing more and more.

The night manager spoke about himself since she had asked. Every drop of alcohol only made it harder for him to restrain himself.

When she talked he shamelessly looked at her lips, and by the fourth glass of champagne he couldn’t resist anymore.

He kissed her in the middle of her sentence and she kissed him back.

It was a heated kiss; uneven breath, her fingers quickly running through his hair, and him placing his on the back of her neck.

But he pulled away, almost gasping for air.

His blue eyes on hers with an apologetic gleam.

But he wanted to lean in again and he did but only to press his forehead against hers and shut his eyes in frustration.

 _-Please ask me to stop._ -He whispered.

Out of breath too, she said exactly what Jonathan, deep inside, wanted to hear.

_-I’m a single woman, Mr.Pine. Why on earth would I do that?_

Her words didn’t even echo before the man captured her lips again, kissing her hungrily.

His right hand found her robe tie and he tugged at it.

Her body was just as perfect as he had imagined it countless of times and he would praise it with his touch.

She lied on the mattress and Pine, starting at her lips, left a trail of kisses all the way down to her stomach.

His hands slid up to her breasts, cupping them and then kissing them. Something he had longed for; she threw her head back.

He knelt and put one of her legs over his shoulder and pressed his lips softly against her inner thigh before nibbling on it; she moaned.

His lips kept brushing against her soft skin until they reached her entrance and he kissed it.

She dug her fingernails into the sheets as the night manager’s tongue caressed the most sensitive part of her body, designed for pleasure.

Her fingers run through his hair and she bucked and thrust her hips up to his mouth, wanting to feel his tongue as deep as she could, and the man read her body, obedient, he went deeper.

 _-Jonathan._ -She breathed out.

He took his time pleasuring her, he hadn’t dreamed of anything else. Pine hadn’t had dinner that night, but this was his feast and he let her know by the way he licked her clit and then almost devour her with his whole mouth.

She could feel the tension building up in her spine and her legs as both trembled.

Jonathan locked eyes with her and stood up.

She immediately sat up and undid his belt, then his golden tie and so on until he stood completely naked before her.

You would expect a former British soldier to be well equipped… but he was more than that, and it made her heart rate increase.

He crawled on top of her and she could feel his hardness against her, begging for entrance; his eyes asked for permission still. Diplomatic even in sexual matters.

She bit her lower lip letting him know she wanted him.

Jonathan slowly slid in making her inhale sharply; his thrusts started out slow and deep but it all intensified in no time.

Both strangers were passionate.

Pine had one hand on the headboard as he went in and out of her, and the other one placed on the mattress right next to her shoulder allowing her to curl her arm around his and feel his strength.

He grunted with pleasure.

 _-I want you._ -He whispered even though he had her. _-I’ve wanted you_.

He placed his arm underneath her and flipped her over making her lie on her stomach.

He reached for his tie and it put it around her hips, with one end in each hand he pulled her up and slid in once again from behind.

He kept pulling the tie to lift her hips so they could meet his thrusts; he was in charge of the rhythm and intensity.

Her knees weakened and her legs trembled, but she wanted more.

She knew he was still holding back.

 _-Let go, Mr.Pine. Be rough, i can take it. I won’t break_. -She moaned.

Jonathan smirked.

_-As you wish._

With that, he placed the tie around her throat.

Now as his manhood went hard and deep inside her, with each pull of the fabric, she felt the pressure around her neck.

It sent thrills down her spine.

Pine couldn’t handle the pleasure and let go of the tie to grip and pull her hips before getting on top of her once again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and moaned.

The orgasm began as a spasm as he ground himself against her.

And as he came she felt him growing and hardening even more sending a flare of heat through her body.

They achieved a synchronized release.

She scratched his back as the overwhelming sensation took over.

 _-Good girl._ -Pine growled in her ear, providing the coup de grâce with his husky voice. _-Come. Let me hear you come for me._

She nibbled on his earlobe before letting out a moan.

As they rode out their orgasms, Jonathan put his forehead against hers and stared straight into her eyes, both of them panting and then sharing a mischievous smile.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, it was still dark.

Jonathan had left to resume his duties.

But he had left something for her.

She looked down at herself and found his golden tie; Pine had manipulated it into a perfect knot around her neck.

Leaving a souvenir and perhaps an invitation for another _late night encounter._


End file.
